A Day With The Inuyasha Gang!
by SuperMikoFromTheFuture
Summary: This is a part from one of my future inuyasha stories I have also explained that underneath read if you want to! Love you!


This is just a short story about of course my favorite anime, Inuyasha! Its just about a normal day in the feudal era. If you want to know what a 'normal' day is like, its embarressing, humorous, romantic, perverted and not normal! I am going to use this draft in one of my stories. Enjoy! I love you!

At the well

Inuyasha was pacing annoyed at the well waiting for kagome to return from her era. Sango at first found this cute and amusing but thought now that it was just getting irritating! "If you want her to come back so badly then just go and get her! Honestly!" She groaned speed walking up to the confused hanyou who was taking a few steps backwards and then fell into the well! Then whilst falling very quickly down the well he yelled, "SANGO! IM GONNA KILL YOU!" Then she waved cheekily to him as he dissapeared into the darkness of kagomes world. "Very clever sango! Now we can be alone..." Miroku complimented in a perverted tone and slowly reaching for sangos butt. "Miroku you have 5 seconds to take your hand further upwards or you will be tortured. And you know I will do it!" Sango said coldly. The very normally happy miroku forced his hand up and onto her shoulder and said casually, "Oh I love you so much sango!" She had a bit of red creeping on her cheeks but said, "I know!"

In kagomes era

Kagome was packing her bag franticly thinking, *Oh no! I'm so late! I can already imagine what inuyasha will say!* Then she started saying in an imitation of inuyashas voice, "Oi wench! You are sooo late! You said you would be back at dinnertime and its already 2 hours past! Blah blah blah!" Then she started going into fits of laughter falling onto her bed clutching her stomach. When she had calmed down and her backpack was all prepared she ran down the stairs and shouted to her mom, "Right I'm leaving! I love you all! Bye!" Then she rushed out the door and to the old hidden well. She suddenly stopped in her tracks and fell deep in thought, *This is how I even met inuyasha. If it wasn't for this well I wouldn't have even met inuyasha. I wouldn't be hurrying to get there, he wouldn't probably be getting so mad at me. I'm very thankful for this well.* But then her thoughts were disturbed by a yelp from the bottom of the well. "Stupis sango! When I get my hands on you I'm so gunna-" He was cursing but then was cut off by kagome. "Inuyasha? Is that you?" She shouted down. "No its the pizza man! Who do you think it is?" He replied frustrated. Kagomes face scrunched up and she said coldly while jumping down, "Sit boy!" Then he kissed the ground and landed back on the other side of the well kagome appearing not long afterwards. Inuyasha looked at her, his face smothered in dirt and scratches. She 'hmphed' and turned her head away furiously. "Hey miroku, sango! Could you guys help us out?" She asked her voice echoing. All of a sudden miroku's head popped out from the side and looked at them in relif. "Thank goodness your back lady kagome! Inuyasha is going to get revenge on sango!" He said throwing a rope down. She glared at inuyasha, it almost looked evil! Miroku hauled them both out and took a seat beside sango and kagome had shippo almost knocking her back down the well by cuddling into her chest. "Kagome!" He cried. "Oh shippo!" She said happily back. Inuyasha was sitting up a tree staring down at them smiling but when kagome noticed and returned the smile he blushed, 'fehed' and turned away. She frowned but shrugged paying attention to the energetic shippo. They all saw inuyasha lost in thought so shippo climbed up and asked, "Inuyasha you ok?" Which almost gave the startled hanyou a heart attack! "What did you do that for squirt?" He yelled angrily. Shippo looked at him slyly but said, "You were blanked out so I brought you back to earth. And kagome! Inuyasha is being mean to me!" Inuyasha shrieked and clung to the tree for dear life before he belly flopped onto the ground with the words, "SIT BOY!" Running through his head like an angry chicken! They had went back to the village and not more than five minutes had passed before miroku was at it again. "Would any of you beautiful travellers like to bare my children?" He asked three pretty young ladys who were in fact tavellers. Sango walked over and whacked him over the head with her hiradicoats and he swore he saw stars! Miroku was in a perverted mood so he asked kagome! "Would you pretty please bare me a son?" He asked hopefully. Before anyone could smack him inuyasha jumped in between them. "Don't ever consider laying a hand on my kagome ever again!" He said jealous. "Inuyasha..." Kagome whispered. Miroku then said smirking, "Thats exactly what you said the first time I said that to her. Apart from the **'my'** part." Inuyasha looked at him confused but shippo continued for him, "You called kagome **'your'** kagome." Inuyasha blushed as red as blood! "N-no I didn't!" He lied. Everyone just smiled, esspecially kagome. They had walked for quite a while and were taking a break when they saw a blur rush past them. "Hello my dearest kagome. Did you miss me?" Kouga asked in a flirty way. "Oh kouga how..nice to see you haha..." She said nervously. Inuyasha growled and said madly, "Let go of her hands right now kouga before I remove them for you!" But he was dissapointed by the two words he hated the most, "Sit boy." Sent him flying to the ground with his heart covered in complete dispair. "Maybe you should go now kouga before inuyasha takes a hissy fit." Kagome suggested. Kouga nodded, kissed her cheek then left. Once kouga was out of sight and earshot kagome rubbed her cheek viciously and complained, "Eww! Why does he always kiss something?" Inuyasha smiled and got up and to his suprise kagome had something to say. "I am really sorry for sitting you inuyasha!" She exclaimed and bowed. He nodded and just walked back to the village. "Kaede I'm just taking a bath!" Kagome shouted undressing then she hopped in the hot springs and lay comfortably in it until she got too hot and got out. And to her embarressment inuyasha was just coming round the corner and saw her in the nude! She screamed and leapt back in the water! "SIT BOY!" She screeched. "You pervert! Girls can't have any privacy around here!" She continued and hurried past then got ready in her PJ's then climbed into her sleeping bag when she saw inuyasha staring at her. "You ok?" She asked sweetly. He looked at her and said, "Sorry. I didn't mean to. Its just miroku was peeping and I thought you would be on the other side so..." She nodded and smiled. "Whatever." She told him. He was closing his eyes when he heard something beautiful. Something magical...

So I am going to use this in one of my stories of inuyasha. Not my series but just a normal story! I hope you liked it I have put a mistake in on perpose and I want you to R&R and tell me what you think it is. Then on the next short story I'll personally make a short story for you and ask you what you want it to be about. Love ya's! xx


End file.
